La Carta
by Risoukyou
Summary: Estaba todo planeado, el sufrimiento acabaría. Para cuando la carta sea encontrada, sería ya muy tarde.


**Aviso: Este fic no es mío, es de una amiga genial, que me dio el permiso para subirlo.**

La carta

Una vez me dijeron que lo olvidaría, que cada día que pasara sin él sentiría menos su ausencia, que iría olvidándolo poco a poco, que pronto no recordaría el olor de su cabello, su sonrisa, ni el color exacto de sus ojos; pero estaban equivocados. Yo no pude. A un año de su muerte el sonido de su risa se oye vívido en mis sueños, sigo oyendo su voz y recordando su mirada como si la tuviese en frente, cada vez que cierro los ojos.

El primer año fue el más difícil, no podía levantarme de la cama, no comía, ni dejaba de llorar, no sentía nada más que el inmenso dolor, el vacío abismal en el pecho y el seco nudo en la garganta. Pensé en acabar con mi vida, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. No tenía trabajo, había renunciado hacía tiempo ya a la revista (soy fotógrafo). Perdí el interés por todo.

Seguí viviendo en el apartamento que compramos juntos. Mi madre y mi hermano me llevaban comida y cosas cada cierto tiempo, se quedaban a charlar y yo debía pretender que estaba bien para que no se preocuparan, aunque era algo que no se podía evitar.

No quería salir de la casa, ni quería levantarme de la cama que solíamos compartir. He soportado cada día, pensando en él cada segundo, llorando cada noche que no está conmigo, que no puedo abrazarlo ni besarlo, que no puedo sentir su respiración ni su calor.

Arthur siempre fue un hombre anticuado, se vestía siempre con corbata y chaleco. Tomaba el té todos los días a las 5:30. Era muy tímido y gruñón, muy pocas veces me dijo lo que sentía por mí, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, yo lo veía en su forma de actuar y en sus bellos ojos verdes. La mayor parte del tiempo se quejaba de todo, aunque en realidad lo estuviese disfrutando, así era él, un caballero inglés, nacido en Manchester, criado en Londres, muerto y enterrado en Washington. Sus padres, que nunca apoyaron nuestra relación "antinatural" por ser fervientes católicos, fueron compresivos conmigo en su funeral y compartieron su dolor con el mío.

Arthur era una persona fuerte, se cuidaba muy bien para no enfermarse, odiaba ir al médico; pero durante los últimos 3 años su salud empezó a deteriorarse. Comenzó a toser, estaba muy cansado, empezó a perder peso… Se pensó que era gripe, así que tomó los medicamentos para dicha afección. Mejoraba por un tiempo, pero con la misma facilidad, recaía. Luego la tos empeoró, pensábamos que era neumonía o tuberculosis así que lo llevamos al hospital en contra de su voluntad.

El médico me llamó para hablar fuera de la habitación, ahí supe que era grave, pero cuando me dijo que era cáncer, cáncer de pulmón con metástasis, me quebré. No sobreviviría. Tenía de 4 a 6 meses de vida. Traté de no llorar, me mordí la lengua y entré a la habitación directamente a tomar su mano para que el doctor se lo dijera. Arthur accedió a tomar calmantes que disminuían la tos y el dolor, pero no el sufrimiento real.

Renunció a su trabajo y yo al mío para estar juntos lo más posible. Utilizamos el dinero de nuestros ahorros para lo que necesitáramos. Hacíamos sus cosas favoritas todos los días. Fuimos a Inglaterra a visitar a su familia. Los últimos meses nos la pasábamos tumbados en cualquier lado hablando, ya que se estaba debilitando cada vez más.

A veces no podía soportarlo más y rompía en llanto, él me consolaba con una sonrisa cálida y me decía que todo estaría bien y aunque yo sabía que no, dejaba de llorar por él y fingía estar bien. Lo hacía dormir entre mis brazos cada noche, quería protegerlo de todo, pero era inútil, lo que le hacía daño estaba dentro de él.

Una mañana ya no pudo levantarse de la cama, respiraba con dificultad y su pulso estaba muy lento. Le dije que llamaría al 911 pero no quiso, dijo que no podían hacer nada ya. Yo estaba histérico, llorando. Lo único que pude hacer entonces fue acostarme a su lado y acurrucarlo en mis brazos, como cada noche, susurrándole cuánto lo amaba. Realmente se esforzó para besarme y decir 'te amo' con su último aliento. Justo después dejó de respirar.

No sé por qué me tomó dos años llegar a esta resolución, pero simplemente me cansé de despertar cada día y caer en cuenta de que no está ni estará conmigo. Que se ha ido. Escribí esto para que tengan claros mis motivos, no puedo vivir sin mi Arthur, mi amado. Por favor entiérrenme junto a él.

Alfred F. Jones.

Nota:

La carta fue encontrada junto al cadáver de Alfred. Murió de un disparo en la sien, un suicidio. Los vecinos escucharon el disparo y llamaron a emergencias. Los padres de Arthur y de Alfred llegaron a un acuerdo, y cumplieron su última voluntad.


End file.
